Now and Forever
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: how lock sees shock's nghtmares and what he feels about their relationship see Being Toegther
1. Screaming

Screaming

Shock screamed. In a spilt second, I was running out of my room and down the hall. Turning the door knob nothing happened. I body slammed the door in a futile attempt to open it. Instead of breaking the door I used my tail to pick the lock. The small clicking sounds were hard to hear over Shock's screams. I tried harder to open the door until finally the door opened slightly. Pushing the door out of my way, it hit the wall with a slam. I saw Shock rolled up in her purple comforter. She rolled in my direction and looked right at me. Her pale lavender eyes met mine for a second. Then she huddled back under the wall between us and started to scream again. I fumbled around the small room looking for her bedside table. I realized where it was when my foot smacked against the bottom of it. I held in my cry of pain. Light filled the whole room when the lamp was switched to on. A light blue spherical object surrounded Shock's bed.

Banging on the force field that she had created, I yelled for her to let me in. She willingly let me in. _Thank God, I don't know what I would have done if she had suffered any more. My Shock, my poor, Shock. What is plaguing your sleeping mind?_

I stopped thinking and I lay next to her. She covered me I the plush purple blanket that was no longer a wall between us but a wall keeping us together. I let my hand caress her face as softly as I possibly could. She rolled into my arms and I felt her heart beat where my arms crossed over her chest. I took a handful of her hair into my hand and inhaled the smell of roses and sage. Shock drives me insane. My conscience screamed for me to remember Anna, Jack Skellington's daughter, but the smell reminded me of my real intentions behind courting Anna. _If Shock thinks that I am in love with Anna she will get beyond jealous and really see that she loves me and I love her. _I smiled at this thought. Shock's breathing evened out and I knew that she was safe. My legs were paralyzed by the grip she had around them. My tail pulled the blanket up over my shoulders and then gently lay across her hip. Laying my arm over her in the same fashion, I pulled her closer to me and let reality take me. _I love Shock. _Soon after, I feel into a deep slumber.


	2. What to Say

What to Say

My body started to begin to wind itself up; I opened my eyes and saw peace across Shock's face. Gladly, I sighed and closed my eyes just thinking. She crowded my thoughts, whenever these nightmares happened, I could never think straight, I guess it was how close she was to me. The bed moved a little but I kept my eyes closed. I heard Shock crawl out of bed. I just lay still, focusing on her every movement. She stood still on the floor. _She'll flip her hair over her right shoulder and lean over to the desk and pull out an old hair tie._ Her actions continued as normal, but I knew her all to well. Te door softly clicked shut and I pulled my small black cell phone out of my pocket. _17 New Messages from Anna._ The screen read something that didn't surprise me, it was Anna. I looked at the first one and noticed that they were all the same. _Dinner my house at 7. Be there, miss you babe, luv ya 4evr._ If there was one thing Anna could do, it would be to repulse me with to much love in a single message. I groaned. I walked across the hall and down a flight of stairs silently. I heard someone yelling in the kitchen. I shrugged and walked on. I went into my room and slipped through the door. My room smelled of hair gel and ashes. I laughed, at myself. I turned around and locked the door behind me. I moved a few of the coats and robes that hung off of the back of my door to reveal a picture that I had been working on for a while now. I had the basic shape of a face and I had burned Shock's body perfectly into the back of the door. _Obsessed much? Yes entirely._ She drove me crazy to the point where I would answer myself. _Great._ I decided to stop so I replaced the red clothes to their original position and hopped on my bed. _Three of a kind…__**Birds of a feather… NOW AND FOREVER!**_ Finally I had come up with the perfect way to ask her. How I could ask Shock the one question that would change both of us. I rolled off of my bed and onto the floor. Sliding under the bed, snapping my fingers to create a sort of light, I saw a small cutout in the floor. I pushed my hand through the small hole and pulled out a black velvet box. I opened the box and the best ring that I could afford sat there. Nothing spectacular but still, it was from the heart. The ring was white gold and had a deep purple amethyst in the middle with small black diamonds around it. Only one and a half carats of gem stones but still, I had hoped it would catch her eye. "Shock," I said out loud, "Remember the song we would all song as Oggie Boogie's Boys?" I could see her nod, her hair bouncing up and down as she did so, I smiled. "What was the first line again?" she would have called me an idiot at that point but would have said the line all of the same. At that point I would say 'birds of a feather and slid down on one knee. I would open the small box and finish with the words 'Now and Forever.' It was perfect. But how would I get to the point where I could ask her. Something rumbled and the tree house shook a little. I figured it was time to go out and see who was in trouble this time. I put the box away and rolled out from under the bed. I got up and started to walk down the hall. _I will wait for you forever, Shock, if that's what it takes. _

Wow. Aweesomee!

~!+Harmony Stanzer+!~


	3. Dinner Prep

I walked out into the kitchen with my eyes closed and I raised my arms above my head stretching out my back so that it would look like I just woke up. Inside I chuckled. Putting, my hands down and yawning, I looked at Shock who was sitting on the floor like a bump on a log. She stood up fairly quickly; she pulled down her black tank top and whispered what came out to be the word thanks. I smiled as a response. She tried to pass me but I couldn't just let her go without a fight. I smiled and grabbed her arm. The words that I was about to speak, were stopped by and electric impulse that made me hold onto her tighter. This shock surged through my veins and into my hand with each beat of my heart. She stared at the Siamese section of our arms and just stood there.

"Let go of me!" she yelled my stomach flipped from the unexpected rejection.

"Ready for what?" Again the impulse to steal her away from Jake Skellington slipped down my arm; my grip must have tightened because she squirmed underneath my grip. My tail which inconveniently had a mind of its own and curled itself around her leg a bit above where her knee cap was hidden by her pajama pants.

"Stop." She said her voice still harsh. She pulled my fingers off her arm, yet I wasn't ready for the electric impulse to be gone, so I wrapped my fingers around her small, icy cold hand. With a disgusted voice that was going to make me burst into tears, she plainly stated, "We can't be together, and you're forgetting that you are courting the Pumpkin Princess and the Prince is courting me, I mean if Jack found out about the nightmares and every night…"

_Now or never, you have to ask her before the dinner party tonight._ To start a conversation again I said "Oh yes, well I got an invitation from Anna this morning to come over for dinner and I said that I would call her later, but Shock…"

She pulled her hand from mine and in an attempt to get away, which succeeded she cut me off before I could tell her how I really felt about her.

"Good that's what I was about to tell you, so get your self ready to go to the dinner party."

She walked out of the room, her beautiful black curls swung from side to side as she pranced down the hall. My spirit broke. My eyes filled with tears. I walked over to the cabinet when I heard her shower turn on. I pulled a vase that had a mural of Oggie Boogie's old lair on it. With every ounce of strength I had, I threw it at the wall. Before the ceramic could touch the wall, it burst into blue flames and disintegrated into a black dust. _She hates me._

Right on time, Barrel walked into the room. Seeing the anger in my eyes, he tackled me to the ground and held me there. I growled at him to get him off of me but he just sat there. My anger level eventually sunk, and my heart went with it. After a few minutes, I was laying on the floor, crying about to let out everything that I had held in since we were all seven, the pain from every scolding from Shock, when she refused to talk to me, when she refused to kiss me for the first time, when she picked Jake over me. I cried more.

"Dude! Get up off the floor! How can you be crying when you have Anna to help you get over Shock! God you can be so stupid!" He yelled and left the room. He came back with two boxes that were wrapped in silver paper. I opened the one with a red bow on top and saw a beautifully refinished mask. Barrel pulled me to my feet and pushed me down the hall towards my bedroom. He shoved me through the door. Before he could leave I broke the silence by asking his opinion of my being in love with Shock. He continued on for a while, in the meantime, I dressed in a silk black suit and had a red tie. Nothing special was done about my hair, but I felt too formal, different.

Barrel had left again but this time he came back with a slightly larger box. This box had a bunch of French writing on it but I ignored it and continued to dress. He again shoved me towards the door but instead of heading to the front door he pushed me to the entrance to Shock's room. I took in a gulp of air and knocked on the door as lightly as I could.

"Come in!" She yelled. Her voice jumped through the door in a softer tone then before. I was almost soothed of my fears by the soft melody. Barrel and I slowly walked in and he again was carrying the funny box. She stared at my silk suit with what seemed to be awe and amazement I blushed on the inside. She started to speak again her words slowly rolling off of her tongue.

"Wow. You look…" She searched her mind for the right words? Would that have been the correct assumption? To my regret I finished her thought,

"Gorgeous. Yes, well not as much as you do!" I chuckled as I said this. Her face turned a bright pink in anger. Barrel kicked me in the back of the leg but I didn't unlock my gaze from hers. Barrel set the foreign box on Shock's bed and laughed at the same time. Our eyes parted and she turned to look at the box that lay on her bed. The door clicked behind me. _Crap! How am I supposed to deal with this by myself?!_ I yelled at myself sub consciously. She opened the box and her eyes dropped to a sexy pair of black stiletto heels that would lace around her leg, with satin black ribbons, to her knee. She flung herself onto the purple wall, and slowly started to lace the satin around her ankle. Something inside of me clicked and I slid down to one knee and I took her delicate ankle in one of my hands and as I felt her icy skin simmer against my boiling blood, I said something along the lines of, allow me Shock. The clock ticked in seconds that seemed to short, I could never have as much time with her as I had wanted.

When the heels were finally laced, I stood up slowly, savoring every second that I was close to her. She stood up faster then I did, kicking up a puff of air that was filled with the scent of roses and sage. Pulling in as much as I could, I saw her walking towards her bathroom. She randomly pops in and before I could realize, she walked out her hair down but curled beautifully with small diamond beads holding specific pieces together. A cloud of glitter followed her entrance and I did the worst possible thing, I looked into her eyes again. More silver dust gleamed even though the light was dim; her grey eyes sparkled all the same as the glitter. No wonder I was in love with Shock. A beam of sunlight shot through a window, like the heavens were opening up to the both of us. My heart was uplifted by the shimmering angel that Shock appeared as. Gaping at her appearance, I finally managed to stutter out a few words.

"Wow." I choked on my words, but continued, "You look…"

She filled in the blank I had done before her. "Gorgeous?" Inside I laughed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." As she smiled, I reached out for her hand, and she delicately took it. Adrenaline pulsated through my entire body.

My tail twitched behind my back, "And oh yes," my tail revealed it self with splendor, "I have a gift for you," _My beautiful, lover. My beautiful, Shock._ The words said only in my mind, for I could never say them aloud.


End file.
